He understood
by Anneack
Summary: Blair participates in one of JIm's traditions


All of the usual disclaimer. I own neither Jim, Blair, nor Rudolph and Hermies. All Sentinel things are owned by Pet fly. The people owning the copyrights to the movie Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer own Rudolph and Hermies. Thanks go out again to TAE. Rudolph as remained one of the most popular Christmas specials. I think a lot of people relate to Rudolph and Hermie. 

"What are you doing up so early, man? I won't be able to eat for a week at least, after yesterday." Blair Sandburg was coming out of his room, looking like a cross between Cousin ITT and a sleepy toddler.

"Didn't mean to wake you. I have to go run an errand at the mall. It'll be a war zone with Guerilla warfare tactics in full use, so I assumed that being the peace loving, non-violent individual that you are, you wouldn't want to come." Jim looked up from the shoe he was tying.

"I don't want to, but I'm not about to let you go and face the enemy without backup. Give me ten minutes and we're out of here." Blair responded, dashing back into his room, wide-awake now.

"I'll be counting, Chief!" Jim called to the retreating back of the younger man.

Eleven minutes later, they were leaving the apartment with a mission at the mall. An hour after that, they were at the mall, a trip that normally took about fifteen minutes, and were trying to find a place to park.

"So, what's the cause of our taking this mission?" Blair looked over at his friend.

"Just something I have to pick up." Jim avoided looking at his passenger by scoping out possible parking spaces.

"What can you want so badly that you would go to the mall today of all days to get it?" Blair asked, curious.

"It's nothing important, Sandburg!" Jim half snapped at the younger man as he found a spot and pulled in.

"Okay. Let's just go in and get this mystery item and get you out of here." Blair jumped out of the truck and followed his Sentinel into the milling crowd.

A heat-seeking missile would not have been as target fixated as James Ellison was. Practically pulling the smaller man behind him, he set out on a straight course through the throng of shoppers to the top floor. Once there, he headed unerringly for a corner store.

"A video store? We went through all of this because you wanted a movie?" Blair was dying to know what movie Jim had wanted this badly and didn't have, yet. Probably a western or old war movie. Blair didn't think Jim liked any of the newer action/adventures enough to take on the loud and crowded mall.

"It's a classic. They did a remake of it, but it isn't nearly as good. Sam's got a copy of the original on video and he said he would hold it for me until the end of the day," Jim explained as they entered.

"Cool. I love classic movies!" Blair bounced in place next to Jim while he waited to see what the older man was going to get.

"Hey, Jim, got that copy you wanted," A large man said from behind the counter as he handed Jim a package.

Jim paid for the package and the two men re-fought their way through the hall, and down the stairs. The drive home from the mall proved to be a lot easier and faster than the trip there taking only twenty-five minutes.

Once home, Blair began bouncing eagerly as he waited for Jim to pull out the classic movie they had braved the mall to get. Jim, on the other hand, gave one of his half smiles as he took his time getting out of his shoes and jacket, making himself some popcorn, and getting a beer.

"Come on man! Can we watch the movie already!" Blair was practically shaking in anticipation.

"All right, Chief, it's movie time," Jim went to the VCR and put in the tape. The two men sat down in comfortable companionship and watched the show start.

"We went though all of that to get you a copy of Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer?" Blair asked, shocked.

"Yep. My copy was getting worn out." Jim answered as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You watch it a lot, I guess." The younger man was amazed at this new side of his friend.

"I watch it every Christmas." The detective replied, watching the screen.

"Why?" The guide looked over at his sentinel, confused.

"Because Rudolph and Hermie understood being different." Jim answered with the conviction of a child convinced he was right.

"You're right, those two do understand being special! Yeah, they were different, but that made them special and unique. They were able to save the day because they were special. Just like you've saved the city from more than one criminal because you're special." Blair responded with a smile and moved from the love seat to sit next to his friend on the couch and gave the larger man a hug as he resituated himself.

"Yeah, chief, but I had you to teach me how to pull the sleigh." Jim grinned giving his guide a noogie


End file.
